Why are You Here!
by Muchacha
Summary: Maybe it' a mystery, because Kyou, Yuki, and Haru try to explain how they woke up in the same bed in Tohru's room. Gasp. Humor and bitsy shounen ai.


And Where's Here?  
  
Summary: Kyou wakes up in Tohru's bed with Yuki and Haru. What disturbs him is Haru knew all along. But it's not what YOU think.   
  
Warning: KyouxHaru & YukixTohru…not really. o^_^o   
  
Ugh…PG  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kyou woke up. He didn't wake up to the sun shining, the birds singing, the smell of breakfast, or a kiss on the cheek. He just woke up. But he did wake up because he felt he was crushed between two other BODIES.   
  
He looked to his right and saw Haru next to him… in his bed?! He slowly looked to his left, and as if things couldn't get any worse-- they did! Yuki was peacefully asleep, his head so close to Kyou that the cat had the urge to…  
  
"Yow~!"  
  
…bite Yuki on the nose. The rat woke up and immediately rubbed his sore nose, confused about how it was injured. More confused was looking to his lap to see Kyou…in the same bed as him?! He jumped in surprise, only to fall over and be sprawled on the floor.   
  
"What in the world are you doing here?!" He yelled and draped the bed sheet around him as if he were a woman found naked. Kyou gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'," he hissed. "What are you doing here yourself?!"   
  
"Hey," Haru rolled over to face Kyou, "can you keep it down." He yawned. "I'm exhausted." Kyou punched the younger boy off the bed.   
  
"I want to know why both of you are here," the redhead yelled. "…Especially you, dumb cow," he muttered to Haru, who only winked. Yuki looked around the room casually.  
  
"This is Honda-san's room," he observed.   
  
"No shit," murmured Kyou. "I think the dolls and panties gave it away." Yuki glared at him for good measure. He looked at his younger cousin, who innocently rubbed his eyes awake.   
  
"What are you doing here, Haru?" He asked the cow.  
  
"I followed Kyou here." Kyou blushed and tried to hide himself in the pillow.   
  
"Why would you want to follow Kyou--," but Yuki was immediately interrupted.  
  
"He's stalking me!" Kyou gave a warrior-cry and grabbed Haru's neck in a chokehold. After many gags and choked sounds from the other boy, he turned to Yuki after he dropped the unconscious body to the ground. "He's been chasing me like a love-sick cow forever! I'm here because I thought Tohru would let me stay and I could hide from him." He kicked the unconscious body next to him.  
  
"Oh," was all Yuki said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kyou studied the other boy suspiciously.   
  
  
  
"Well," Yuki stammered and blushed. "I'm not obliged to tell you!" He stuck up his chin. 'Figures,' thought his cousin.   
  
Kyou looked confused at Yuki's behavior. A realization seemed to dawn on his face soon and his expression transformed into one of anger as his fangs sprouted, but before he could yell hysterics, his mood suddenly calmed. When he spoke, it was a statement.  
  
"You came in here to sleep with Tohru."  
  
Yuki blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. That's when Haru gained consciousness and yawned once more. Kyou sweat dropped. Black Haru grinned at him.  
  
"I remember now," smirked the darker side of Haru. He looked around the room and nodded. "Yuki came in here earlier and stayed with Tohru. Most likely he wanted to sleep with her." He snickered. Yuki's face grew more hot and red while an evil aura built around him. Kyou whimpered and scooted away from him.   
  
"Then," Black Haru said, "later at night, Kyou came to find sanctuary with little Miss Tohru from big bad me," he waggled his eyebrows. "He asked Tohru if he could spend the night in her room and, obviously, she didn't say no. She went to the bathroom a bit, and kitty-cat went to the kitchen for some milk, ne?" He licked his lips and Kyou had the same expression as Yuki: murder. "That's when Kyou came to her room before her and found a body on the bed. Thinking it was Tohru, he just climbed in."   
  
Black Haru noticed Yuki's death glare at his kitty. "Oh, but don't worry, Yuki," he sneered, "Kyou wasn't attracted to innocent Tohru. He was just taking a break away from me 'stalking' him. Honestly, I just think he couldn't handle our nights together." He glared at Kyou. "But I followed him. I saw Tohru about to enter her room and I told her to take Yuki's instead because Yuki and Kyou had fallen asleep in hers. Of course she didn't say no, so she left, and I crawled into bed with you naughty guys." He threw his head back and roared with laughter.   
  
  
  
Kyou pounced on Black Haru and hissed like a vicious cat. He pounded Haru's head against the floor repeatedly. "You think this is funny, eh?!"   
  
White Haru choked before he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't think it's funny when my own boyfriend is trying to kill me in the morning before breakfast." Kyou let go of Haru in disgust. The other boy rubbed his head and winched. "Most boyfriends wake up to a kiss."  
  
"Keep dreaming," Kyou spat. He fumed and stomped out of the room.   
  
"Can you believe that jerk?" Haru addressed Yuki, but found he was alone. He sighed. Tohru came by later while Haru was neatly making her bed.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Haru-kun." She greeted and helped him. "Did you sleep well? Where'd Yuki and Kyou go?"   
  
"Tohru, I'd wish you'd just get with Yuki so Kyou can sleep with me."   
  
Tohru's eyes bugged out of her sockets as she watched the lanky figure of Haru stride out of her room. 'What was that about,' she thought.   
  
~~~~~  
  
FIN 


End file.
